This project studies the effects of prolonged bedrest (14 days) on orthostatic intolerance. Specific measurements include sympathetic disactivity, plasma norepinepherine concentration spill over and leg vascular resistance during head-up tilt. We are also examining cardiac output and functions in the same individuals.